Recuerdo el día de ese gran brinco
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Todavía recordaba el día en que su vida cambió por un gran brinco. / EmiMicky. /


Todavía recordaba el día en que su vida cambió por un gran brinco.

El día en que se vio con los resultados de embarazo en sus manos y su hermana lo abrazaba con cariño, detrás suyo.

-Todo estará bien Micky, Emil no te dejará solo y yo menos. - sintió la piel de su espalda erizarse al escuchar el nombre de su pareja, bueno eso consideraba que era aún.

Aquella mañana le había gritado que si quería matarse lo hiciera él solo, pues se había negado rotundamente a acompañarlo siquiera para ver cómo saltaba de una avioneta a tantos mil metros de altura.

-Maldición... - gruñó bajito haciendo que la morena se apretujara más a él creyendo que necesitaba consuelo.

Él no quería que muriera, no cuando lo había embarazado. Tenía que hacerse cargo del bebé.

De su pequeño y de su corazón que ante todo pronóstico, había caído enamorado de él.

De todo Emil Nekola.

-Tenemos que irnos, ese idiota se va a matar. - menciono decidido y agitado con una Sala que no planeaba dejarlo pues, no entendía bien que ocurría pero a su sobrino o sobrina, ella ya lo cuidaría.

.

Por otro lado el rubio más que sonriente ascendía junto con un alegre canadiense que había volado a Italia, el ya casi lugar de residencia del checo, sólo para saltar con su amigo en paracaídas.

-A Isa le va a encantar esta toma. - decía alegre Jean mientras ignoraba la panorámica y sonreía a Emil que le tomaba una fotografía con su obligatoria pose. -¿Te tomo una para Michele?

El rubio le negó sonriendo, se ajustó el paracaídas y a punto estuvo de contar su graciosa historia de cómo el italiano lo había pateado esa mañana fuera del departamento que compartían cuando, el experto qué era amigo suyo, comenzó a dar un repaso de lo que debían hacer en el aire.

Aún así, Emil no dejaba de pensar en que le había parecido ver que Michele parecía querer llorar cuando lo echó. Sacudió su rostro y con el, ese pensamiento que no podía ser.

Michele no era así.

.

Al llegar a la pista de donde había salido la avioneta que se había llevado a su estúpido y atolondrado novio de tierra, exigió como _alma que lleva el diablo_ que lo contactaran con esta.

Evitaría que Emil saltara por que si iba a ser padre tenía que pensar primero en su hijo y obviamente en él.

-Por favor señor, coopere mi hermano ha tenido muchas emociones en el día y es mejor que le grite a una radio que usted. - terminó de convencer la morena mientras retenía a su mellizo de morder al encargado del lugar.

Mientras aquel hombre salía huyendo, Michele lidiaba con los abrumadores recuerdos vividos hace unas horas apenas.

Unos en los que, había despertado de nueva cuenta con unas náuseas terribles que bien pudo disumular, así cómo también el dolor de cabeza que lo atacó casi enseguida después de estás.

Sumando a ello también el momento en que Emil lo abrazo después del baño matutino, para decirle que JJ había llegado de la nada para que saltaran en paracaídas y terminó pateandolo para que se largara con su amigote a matarse lejos de él.

¡Es que no había podido leer en su rostro que se sentía mal! ¡Que lo quería a su lado!

Si, también recordaba que estuvo a nada de llorar frente a él pero, lo evitó pues dio el portazo antes de que el checo se diera cuenta de su estado.

-Jóvenes, acompañenme. - un hombre mayor les dejo pasar a un cuarto que ellos desearon fuera dónde estaban las radios.

.

-Entonces, ¿quien irá primero? - pregunto el castaño amigo de Emil.

Cuando el canadiense y el checo estuvieron a punto de decidirlo en un clásico _"piedra, papel o tijeras"_ el piloto los interrumpió.

-Parece que alguien quiere hablarles.

- _No._ \- la voz no dejo al hombre continuar. - _Sólo uno me importa, él otra da igual._

-¿Micky? - pregunto el checo tomando la radio para preguntar de nuevo, y con los reclamos de JJ de fondo. -¿Micky, eres tú?

- _¡Quien más idiota!_ \- le gritó y alcanzó escuchar a Sala calmándolo. - _Emil no s-saltes._

-Uhm, pero ya estoy aquí. - le respondió con una sonrisa a la radio. -Todo va estar bien, grabare todo para que lo veamos juntos.

- _No quiero ver nada, sólo quiero que bajes..._ \- sollozo ante la sorpresa de los que escuchaban y los que estaban en tierra junto a ese italiano que ya sospechaban que era bipolar. - _No quiero tener a un bebé s-solo._

-¿Dijo un bebé? - susurro bajito el rubio, su amigo asintió con una sonrisa mientras JJ detrás suyo, lo sacudía con alegría. -¡Micky, espera ahí dónde estás!

- _Emil, con un demonio no vayas a s-saltar._ \- le gritó el moreno.

-Demasiado tarde, ya lo hizo. - la voz de JJ se dejo escuchar. - _¡Y el rey va con él!_

.

-Vamos Micky. - trataba de apaciguar la chica a su hermano. -Él sabe de esas cosas, era obvio que su reacción fuera así de _aventada_.

La mirada hinchada y reprobatoria que Michele le dio hizo que se carcajeara bajito, ya había pasado su lapso emocional y ahora estaba el fúrico de siempre.

Después de que supieran que Emil había brincado el mismo dueño del lugar los llevó donde iban a descender, un gran campo que no quedaba más que a minutos de la pista.

Apenas bajo del auto vio a un sonriente checo que salía de debajo del paracaídas que, por fortuna lo dejo en tierra.

- _¡MICKY!_ \- le gritó alegre sin prever el brillo asesino en la mirada púrpura que tanto amaba.

.

.

Si todavía recordaba aquel día, y los años que le siguieron. Recordaba cómo le había prohibido a Emil cualquier deporte extremo que arriesgara su vida y el cómo este aceptó sin réplica mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su estómago todavía plano.

Mientras los meses pasaban y su _bambino_ crecía en su vientre acompañó a Emil y Sala que siguieron en el circuito, pues ambos les dedicaron sus rutinas.

Sus temas _orgullo_ y _felicidad_ , respectivamente.

Y aunque Michele culpó a las hormonas de sus lágrimas, ambos sabían que habían logrado transmitir lo que querían. Además que las medallas que llevaron a casa los respaldaban.

Se casaron en Canadá a petición de JJ e Isabella, que fue quien organizo todo, y aunque Michele puso bastante objeciones terminó muy complacido por lo que sus amigos hicieron.

La familia del patinaje no los dejo solos, siempre estuvieron dispuestos a ayudar y aunque su orgullo italiano siempre hacía que primero intentara todo, también se vio observando _mil maneras de cambiar un pañal sin morir en el intento_ , aprobado por los Nikiforov.

Emil por su parte aceptaba toda la ayudaba que les brindaban pues, quería ser un gran padre. Justo como el que había tenido en su infancia pero que tristemente no alcanzó a ver a su nieto de sonrisa enorme y mirada púrpura.

.

.

- _Pappa._ \- Emil miro a su pequeño de ya diez años que por fin quitó la mirada del video que veían. -Quiero hacer _eso_.

-¿Que cosa? - pregunto el adulto, aunque internamente sabía a que se refería su hijo.

-Quiero brincar de un avión, volar y gritar cosas. - y de fondo el _"seré papá"_ de aquel video hizo que la petición de su hijo sonara más linda.

-Tal vez, no sé. - rió bajito el mayor, no podría darle un permiso y mucho menos una promesa por que a pesar que su veda de deportes extremos ya había sido levantada, no creía que Michele le permitiera a su hijo participar en estos.

.

.

Si, todavía recordaba el día cuando le dijeron que Francesco llegaría a su vida pero estaba seguro que recordaría también este cuando perseguía a su ya no tan pequeño hijo de diecisiete años por las calles de Dozza.

-¡Francesco, si tu padre se quiere matar que lo haga pero tú no lo harás! - le gritó una vez más a su rubio muchacho.

Entonces, el chico se detuvo. Giro para quedar frente a su padre y con la sonrisa más grande que Michele le conocía, soltó.

-Salta con él. - le animó el muchacho. - _Pappa_ me ha dicho que hacían las cosas juntos. - y era verdad, al principio los deportes extremos también eran cosa suya. -Él no sabía que iría, sólo quería sorprenderlo para que no hiciera lo que ama solo pero, si tú vas seguro estará mas feliz que si me ve a mí.

-Si lo hago, tú no lo harás. - lo miro el adulto con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Aceptas?

.

.

 _Si, había días que iba a recordar siempre._

-Micky, todo estará bien. - le hablaba su esposo detrás suyo, estaban bien unidos pues, como Emil ya tenía experiencia lo dejaron hacerse cargo de su italiano. -Ya tenemos que saltar.

Sintió los dedos del rubio entrelazarse a los suyos, logró levantar el rostro para mirar apenas esa sonrisa que amaba antes de sentir su cuerpo caer al vacío.

- _¡Ahggg!_ \- el grito histérico de Michele se combinó con el de Emil. - _¡Micky, miluji tê!_

.

.

En tierra Francesco Nekola grababa en su memoria y con su teléfono conectado directo a sus redes, cómo sus padres seguían amandose incluso desde las alturas, desde aquel día y para siempre.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una ocurrencia rápida, nacida en el grupo_ **"EmilxMickey"** ❤ _en FB. :)_

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado pq me divertí escribiendola..._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
